PokeshipperPokémon Sagas: Goddess Revolution
by Sl1c3
Summary: Una nueva trama que reúne la pareja consentida de Pokémon: AshxMisty, pero esta vez, inmersos en un mundo distinto donde los pokémon no son criaturas físicas... si no entes que otorgan increíbles poderes: revisa, vive y explora el nuevo mundo...
1. Cap0: Prólogo

Prólogo

Soul Trainers

Detrás del mundo pokémon donde las personas conviven con los pokémon, realizando sus sueños de vivir, viajar, entre otros… existe un mundo completamente distinto… bueno, no tanto.

En este místico mundo, los entrenadores son llamados Soul-Trainers, que no son más que entrenadores que usan las almas de los pokémon muertos en el mundo pokémon original; de esta forma, las almas de los pokémon unen dos mundos distintos, pero las batallas en este nuevo mundo se llevan a cabo de una forma muy distinta… el contacto entre el alma de un pokémon y un humano, le otorga a éste último los poderosos ataques de los que gozan los pokémon en su vida misma, haciendo a los soul-trainers adentrarse en batalla para luchar arriesgando su propia salud física.

La Diosa de la Revolución es la encargada de vigilar por el adecuado balance entre Almas vivas de éste misterioso mundo y los pokémon vivos del mundo original. Si el balance entre ambos llegase a perderse, las dos dimensiones se combinarían dándole fin a todo lo que podría existir… es así, que la Diosa de Revolución debe bendecir a los soul-trainers nuevos, para que éstos lleven una vida aventurera y, a la vez, segura.

En esta gigante realidad, el mundo de almas de pokémon está dividido en varias regiones que los soul-trainers pueden recorrer para adentrarse en las competitivas ligas donde se despliega toda la habilidad de los soul-trainers para coronarse como los mejores… de ésta forma, también hay aquellos que gustan de herir las almas pokémon, borrarlas para que dicho pokémon perdiese su identidad total, ejemplos de estas organizaciones pueden ser el equipo Rocket, el equipo Magma y varios más… los oficiales han tenido problemas contra estas organizaciones últimamente y, por ende, no es el mejor tiempo para vagar libremente por las amplias tierras que el mundo ofrece… pero apartando este aspecto, el nuevo mundo pokémon alberga muchos misterios…

Es así como el joven de 16 años, Ash Ketchum desea iniciarse para alcanzar su destino, convertirse en el campeón de almas de pokémon del mundo… ¿La diosa de la revolución estará dispuesta a bendecir a Ash en su viaje?


	2. Cap1: ¡Soul Unison!

Capítulo 1: ¡Soul Unison!

El sol resplandecía esta mañana y Ash logró levantarse, a pesar de su cansancio. La noche anterior, había sido su cumpleaños, cumplió 17 años; la edad que le permitía adentrarse en las peligrosas batallas que ofrece el nuevo mundo misterioso. Salió de su habitación para entrar al baño para ducharse, en el pasillo, su madre lo divisó.

Te has levantado muy temprano, ¿no? –dijo Delia, la madre de Ash.

El profesor Oak me dijo que fuera temprano, -contestó Ash contento- entraré a ducharme, no uses agua por favor.

No te preocupes, hijo –calmó Delia, dio vuelta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras- El desayuno te está esperando, hijo.

Gracias, -agradeció Ash.

Ash salió del baño a los quince minutos y entró a su habitación, su mochila estaba lista para iniciar el viaje; acudió a su armario y sacó sus pantalones azules, una polera negra y su chaqueta de mangas y cuello blancos (su primera vestimenta). Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, empezaría su primer viaje muy pronto… se vistió rápidamente, se colocó su encariñada gorra roja y bajó al primer piso para poder desayunar. Salió de su casa a paso lento, pero firme y de dispuso llegar al laboratorio de Oak; mientras caminaba recordaba momentos que había vivido en Pueblo Paleta en su niñez, su ida al colegio que había culminado el año pasado para así poder empezar su viaje… también pensaba qué alma de pokémon le habría guardado Oak… ¿quizás un Charmander? Corrían rumores que afirmaban decir que el Soul-Charmander era un alma básica con mucho poder… pero era cosa de cada entrenador.

Finalmente, llegó al laboratorio de Oak, pasó por la reja y tocó el timbre del gigantesco hogar; pasaron unos minutos, y el profesor Oak abrió la puerta.

Ash, vaya… -exclamó el profesor Oak colocando un rostro de asombro- Dudé si llegarías temprano…

Gracias, profesor ¬¬ -agradeciendo irónicamente Ash.

Bueno, bueno, -culminó Oak, su rostro de sorpresa cambió a tristeza- El pokémon que te iba a dar se lo ha llevado mi nieto, Gary…

¿Gary? –repitió Ash decepcionado- ¿Él no iba a empezar su viaje mañana?

Ya sabes como es él, -contestó Oak pensativo- Pero me dijo que quería empezar hoy, a la par tuya… lo que no me dejó decirle es que ese era el único pokémon que me quedaba, esa pequeña alma de Squirtle.

Demonios, -susurró Ash cabizbajo y triste- desde que cumplimos 16 años, él y yo nos hemos convertido en rivales… siendo que éramos muy buenos amigos en nuestra infancia… -apretó sus puños- que rabia… ¡Qué haré ahora! –exclamó algo enojado.

Tranquilo, -contestó Oak sonriéndole- El alma que le iba a entregar, era de otro tipo, de hecho, es el único y primero que se impartiría de tipo distinto a los comunes…

No entiendo TTOTT –contestó Ash algo confundido.

Las almas comunes que se entregan son, -dijo Oak- Fuego, Agua y Planta… el alma que le iba a entregar a Gary era de un tipo distinto…

¿En serio? ¿Cuál…? –preguntó Ash emocionado, nuevas esperanzas llenaban sus ojos.

Te ves muy emocionado xD –dijo Oak- Ven, sígueme… -mientras Ash entraba al hogar, Oak mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron, subieron y bajaron por varios caminos y escaleras, hasta que llegaron al laboratorio del profesor; ahí, sobre la mesa, se encontraban tres agujeros rectangulares, al centro, un círculo atravesado por un diámetro amarillo.

¿Y bien…? –dijo finalmente Ash insistentemente.

Pues, aquí está… -contestó Oak, presionando un botón. Del círculo al centro de la mesa, salió un dispositivo plano, azul y una gran pantalla… se asemejaba a una Palm Zire 71.

¿Y qué alma trae? –preguntó Ash emocionado.

Tómalo y usa el Stylus… -ordenó Oak. Ash levantó el dispositivo y sacó el pequeño lápiz para trabajar en la pantalla, llamado Stylus, revisó la pantalla que mostraba un porcentaje en la parte superior [87, al lado el 1 una diagonal y un 20 [1/20 y un poquito más al lado un cero, una diagonal y un 20 [0/400. Ash tocó con el Stylus un archivo, el único, que aparecía un círculo y al centro un relámpago.

Bien… veamos, -Ash tocó el archivo con el lápiz y en pantalla apareció un pikachu brillante- ¿Un Pikachu? –preguntó sorprendido Ash.

Sí, -contestó Oak algo emocionado- para convocar las almas de tus pokémon, debes seleccionar, luego tocar nuevamente el archivo del pokémon, llevarlo a un punto de tu cuerpo y dejar que el alma te entregue sus poderes… conforme avances en tu viaje, descubrirás nuevas funciones de tu… SoulDevice.

¿SoulDevice? –repitió Ash entusiasmado- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Sí, -contestó Oak pensando seriamente- Ten cuidado con ese Pikachu… la razón por la que querría entregarle este Pikachu a Gary y no a ti, es que Squirtle que él se llevó era manso… este Pikachu es bastante… ¿complicado?

No se preocupe, profesor –dijo Ash cortante- Lo usaré bien… y cuando regrese seré el nuevo campeón pokémon.

Ash y el profesor Oak salieron del laboratorio… afuera, todo el pueblo aclamaba a Ash por iniciar su viaje, había llegado la despedida. Él sólo agradeció sonriendo y guardó su SoulDevica en su bolsillo, sintió un cálido abrazo y se percató que su madre también estaba allí. Las palabras sobraban, Delia sabía que su hijo debía irse para iniciar su viaje pokémon… pero no quería aceptarlo, la despedida fue bastante dolorosa y lenta, pero algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que su hijo superaría todos los retos que su destino le impusiese.

Ash salió de pueblo Paleta con dirección a Ciudad Viridian…

Uhm… ¿y ahora hacia dónde? –preguntó para sí Ash, confundido, estaba perdido…- demonios… ¿qué haré ahora? –caminó media hora más y finalmente decidió tirarse a descansar- Esto… es… difícl… -infirió. Algo en su interior ardía mucho, decidió retractarse de lo que había dicho- si esto es difícil ahora, ¿cómo lo será mas adelante? ¡Hay que seguir! –exclamó llenándose de energías. Avanzó otro poco más, se detuvo al llegar un río bastante cristalino; el agua se veía sumamente limpia y recorría tranquilamente el canal. Se acercó a la orilla del río y se agachó para beber un poco de agua, tomó unos sorbos y se levantó para seguir su viaje- ¿Uh…? –abrió los ojos sorprendidos y percibió una melodía que alguna persona tarareaba- ¿De dónde vendrá…? –preguntó el joven entrenador, bordeó la orilla caminando atento y divisó a una chica sentada a la orilla pescando con una caña de apariencia bastante vieja- Vaya… ¿quién será? –Se acercó un poco, la chica lo vio y le dirigió una sonrisa- Ah… -Ash se sonrojó un poco, cruzó el río saltando entre las rocas, llegó hasta la mitad- H-hola… M-me llam-mo A-Ash… -saludó el joven algo nervioso, esa chica causaba en él una extraña sensación.

Hola -saludó la chica con una sonrisa, levantándose. Dejó su caña en el piso y fue a la orilla a recibir al joven.

¿Cómo te llamaaaaas…? ¡¡Wooaaaaa!! –Ash se resbala y cae entero al río. El agua salta debido a la torpeza del joven, cayendo sobre el mismo- demonios… ¬¬ -susurra Ash estornudando.

¿Estás bien? –pregunta la chica, saltando de roca en roca para llegar hasta Ash y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Bien… gracias… -contestó Ash un poco sonrojado. La chica se acercó para ayudarlo- Oye, cuidado… no te vayas a… -demasiado tarde. La chica se resbaló y de pasó también cayó al río, y no sólo al río, si no también sobre Ash. Éste estaba sumergido en el agua, mientras la chica estaba sentada sobre él.

¿Dónde estás…? –preguntó inocentemente la chica mirando a los lados. A los lados de sus brazos que estaban sumergidos también en el agua, salieron unas burbujitas y salió a flote una gorra roja- Ups… -la chica se levantó de inmediato y Ash logró salir del río. Ayudándole a levantarse del río, le tendió la mano- Me llamo Misty, mucho gusto.

Me-me… lla-mo-o A-Ash… -dijo el chico.

xD –la chica río coquetamente- ya me lo habías dicho, tonto. Ven, hay que secar tu ropa… -dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hacia la orilla.

¿Mi ropa…? –preguntó Ash algo serio, no le había encontrado gracia al asunto- Tu también estás mojada.

Pero yo siempre ando con traje de baño debajo y me gusta el agua –contestó Misty sinceramente. Y era verdad, Ash no se había dado cuenta, pero la ropa mojada de Misty se le pegaba al cuerpo y dejaba ver un traje de baño de dos piezas de un color bastante claro, aunque no pudo distinguir cuál exactamente.

Como digas… -terminó diciendo Ash. Llegaron a la orilla y Misty soltó el brazo de Ash.

Bueno, quítate la ropa –ordenó Misty con una sonrisa.

Pero… -Ash se sonrojó bastante.

Estás en confianza -tranquilizó la chica; Ash miró al río como pensando en qué responder y cuando halló algo miró a Misty. Algo lo dejó sin palabras, Misty estaba se retiró los colgantes rojos que llevaba en los hombros que se afirmaban en sus pantalones cortos, estos quedaron colgando dándole un aspecto bastante salvaje a la chica o, por lo menos, eso pensó Ash- ¿Estás bien…?

Ehm… sí… sí, no te preocupes… -dijo Ash dejando su mochila en el suelo y sacándose la chaqueta. Volvió a mirar a Misty, que ahora se sacaba esa polera amarilla sin mangas que estaba muy pegada a ella, y efectivamente su traje de baño era de un color claro, blanco- 'Estoy en el cielo…' –pensó Ash.

Esa noche, Ash estaba en su pantalón corto que llevaba en su mochila, que no era más que un traje de baño, mientras Misty se había quedado con ese bikini blanco que se había empapado en el río la misma tarde.

Bueno, -empezó Misty sentándose al lado de Ash- Cuéntame algo -ordenó la chica cruzando una de sus piernas encima de la otra; mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos detrás de ella.

¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? –preguntó Ash mirándola, mas rojo que un tomate.

No sé, -respondió Misty sonriendo- ¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que me miras?

Ah… ¿y-yo? ¿s-sonrojarme-e? –repitió Ash algo nervioso- Y-yo… ehm… ¡no puedo sonrojarme! –exclamó Ash, diciendo lo primero que se le había ocurrido; un color rojo llenó las mejillas de Misty para contestar.

¿En serio no te puedes sonrojar? –preguntó Misty curiosa y sensual, como si quisiera algo de Ash- ¿Por qué no?

Ah… bueno, yo… ehm… -Ash ya no sabía que decir- '¡Demonios, idiota, di algo inteligente!' –gritó para sí Ash- ¡¡Soy gay!! ¡¡No puedo sonrojarme por una chica!! –Ash se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho- ups…

¿Eres gay? –preguntó asombrada Misty, un silencio llenó a los dos- xD eres divertido… me gustan los chicos que me hacen reír…

'¿Cree que soy chistoso?' –pensó Ash. Recordó cuando era chico y jugaba con su antiguo amigo y nuevo rival, Gary. En el colegio, Gary siempre era el que se llevaba la atención de las chicas, eso producía en Ash celos que no podía controlar… siempre lo llamaban un chico sin mayores dotes de humor ni que se caracterizara por algo en especial, Ash era "amigo de todos" pero que no recibía ningún calificativo en especial y, eso, lo estresaba- 'Y pensar que esta chica cree que soy chistoso…' –pensó Ash.

Y lo más irónico… -dijo Misty, como pensando en voz alta- es que eres el primer chico que me hace reír tanto…

¿Tanto? –preguntó Ash confundido.

En el río, cuando me dijiste tu nombre dos veces… ahora, que me dices que eres gay… -río acordándose de Ash.

Uh, gracias… supongo –contestó Ash.

Bueno, Ashy –dijo Misty levantándose y tomando su bolso- es momento de irse a dormir, ¿tienes tu saco de dormir?

¿Ashy? –repitió Ash cada vez mas confundido.

Te queda lindo /// -contestó Misty sonrojada- Saca tu bolsa de dormir, yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches

Sueña bonito, -despidió Ash, quien veía como Misty se iba a su bolsa de dormir- 'dios… es hermosa…' –pensó Ash, recobró el sentido y movió su cabeza a ambos lados- 'enfócate… tengo que ser el mejor'.

A la mañana siguiente, una explosión sacudió el lugar, Ash despertó bruscamente asombrado del gran estruendo que se había producido, se levantó y se vistió. Buscó a Misty con la mirada, ¿dónde estaba?

¡Misty! –gritó Ash preocupado- ¿Me habrá abandonado? –se entristeció al pensar eso, pero de repente, escuchó un grito.

¡Aaaaah! –Misty había gritado no muy lejos de allí, Ash comenzó a correr a lo más que pudo para asistirla.

¡Misty! –exclamó Ash cuando llegó al lugar. Misty estaba en el suelo protegiendo algo, no podía ver lo que era, pero brillaba de un azul intenso- ¿Estás bien?

¡No, Ash! ¡Aléjate! –ordenó Misty, mientras un poderoso rayo impactó en el suelo cerca de Ash y ésta salió disparado lejos del lugar- ¡¡Ash!!

Tran… quila… -dijo Ash levantándose- Estoy… bien…

¿Quién osa interrumpir los planes del equipo Rocket? –preguntó una voz femenina.

Misty, ¿quiénes son? –preguntó Ash preocupado.

El equipo Rocket, -contestó la chica- quieren llevarse este huevo pokémon, ¡no podemos dejar que lo hagan!

Descuida, -dijo Ash- Yo me haré cargo…

¡Debes ser muy estúpido para involucrarte en el camino del equipo Rocket! –exclamó, esta vez, una voz masculina desafiante.

¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Ash sacando su SoulDevice del bolsillo.

Mi nombre es Jessie –respondió la chica, saltando hacia el suelo.

El mío, James –contestó el chico, al lado de Jessie, entre ambos, un Meowth de colores claro y con cuerpo fantasmagórico los miraba divertidamente.

¡Ese chico no nos detendrá! –exclamó el Meowth apuntándolo.

Eso lo veremos… -contestó Ash- ¡Preparense a luchar! ¡SoulDevice! –Ash saca el Stylus y presiona sobre el icono del relámpago.

¡Vamos, Ash! ¡Tú puedes! –ánima Misty.

¡¡Woaa!! –Ash presiona el relámpago y el SoulDevice comienza a brillar. Saca el Stylus de la pantalla y lo lleva a su mano para conectar el alma de Pikachu con su cuerpo- … -Las luces dejan de brillar y nada ha pasado.

Jajajjaja –ríe el equipo Rocket- ¡Es un principiante! ¡Ni siquiera puede controlar el alma de su pokémon!

Ash… -susurra Misty- 'debí suponerlo…' –pensó entristeciéndose- Ash, cuida de…

¡¡¡Pikachu del demonio, hazme caso!!! –ordena Ash gritando a viva voz al SoulDevice.

Admítelo niño… ese Pikachu no te obedece… -desafía Jessie confiada y burlona.

Vamos, Jessie –agrega James- Demostrémosle qué es un verdadero Soul Unison.

¡¡Soul… Unison!! –gritan Jessie y James, sacando cada quien su SoulDevice, guiando con el Stylus uno de sus pokémon hacia sus corazones y estos comienzan a brillar intensamente. Las tonalidades de la ropa de Jessie se tornan violeta, su cuerpo se alarga y se flexibiliza- ¡Ekans Soul! –grita Jessie lista para luchar- ¡Koffing Soul! –exclama James, con su ropa en tonalidad oscuras, el signo de veneno al centro de su polera y con los contornos de su cuerpo volátiles.

Ash… ¡Cuida de este huevo por favor! –ordena Misty, levantándose y dándoselo a Ash- Yo me haré cargo… -saca su SoulDevice y efectúa las mismas acciones- ¡Staryu Soul! –grita, la piel de Misty gana aspecto de dureza, mientras que en el centro de su manos aparece la gema del centro de Staryu.

Fantástico… -susurra Ash al ver a Misty convocada por el alma de Staryu.

Misty apunta con sus manos y ataca con unos poderosos chorros de agua a James, quien se convierte en gas y evade el ataque, Jessie ataca por la espalda, así, Misty no es capaz de evadirla y sale disparada contra unos árboles, choca y cae al suelo; donde James la toma de un brazo y la levanta; Misty, aún así no ha sido vencida, un viento frío comienza a rodearla y el cuerpo de James comienza a entumecerse. Jessie hace un intento por defender a James atacando con Picotazos Venenosos (desde sus manos), pero Misty se cubre con James, haciendo que este reciba el daño. Confiándose, Misty se descuida y Meowth la golpea por la espalda, ésta cae y recibe poderosos ataques del equipo Rocket, James se le acerca y la toma de un brazo levantándola bruscamente…

Que poco reto… -dice James con una mirada malvada- Me divertiré mucho contigo… -la levanta más aún y la lanza contra Ash, ambos caen al suelo, el huevo sale volando y cae en unos arbustos. Meowth corre a por el huevo, pero un inesperado chorro de agua de Misty lo choca, la chica logra capturar el huevo.

Demonios –exclama Misty con el huevo en sus manos- No puedo luchar contra los dos al mismo tiempo…

'Pikachu…' –piensa Ash- ¡¡Obedéceme!! –ordena Ash gritando sin provocar cambio. James y Jessie se ríen burlándose de él- ¡¡Te dije que me obedecieras!! –grita Ash desesperado… y sucede. Ash toma el SoulDevice sintiendo una gran energía cruzando su cuerpo y con el Stylus guía el signo del relámpago a su pecho, donde el cielo centra las nubes produciendo unas poderosas tormentas eléctricas- ah… ¿Qué… está… pasando…?

Ash… -Misty mira fijamente a Ash sonriendo- Ese Pikachu… no puede ser normal… ¡Tú puedes, Ash! –anima la chica.

¡Soul Unison! –Ash comienza a brillar mas intensamente, se escucha un gran grito del pokémon Pikachu y…- ¡Pikachu Soul! –grita Ash, mientras una descarga eléctrica cae en él. Una densa nube de polvo llena el lugar y Ash se hace ver, sus ropas en tonalidad amarillas oscuras, los guantes de sus brazos rojos como las mejillas del susodicho pokémon, su mirada decidida y triunfadora- Empecemos…

Jessie y James ven a Ash burlones, pero el joven entrenador aparece a una increíble velocidad frente a James asestándole un poderoso Puño Trueno… James sale disparado contra un árbol rompiéndolo, éste cae sobre él. Jessie contraataca con picotazos venenosos moviendo sus brazos, pero Ash salta hacia atrás y con su mano genera una increíble y poderosa descarga que impacta en Jessie electrocutándola con gran facilidad, Ash continúa lanzándose a gran velocidad y embiste a la enemiga con todo el cuerpo, ésta no tiene más que salir disparada hacia James, ambos chocan y una gran nube de tierra y polvo se levanta. Meowth hace un intento por defender a sus amigos lanzándose contra el chico elétrico, pero Ash sin mayor reto lo patea con gran fuerza mandando a éste dirigido con gran velocidad hacia el acabado equipo Rocket. Jessie, James y Meowth se reponen rápidamente respirando dificultosamente y asombrados del poder de Ash, quien los observa detenidamente; el equipo Rocket se lanza en un alocado ataque, pero Ash comienza a llenarse de electricidad desplegando poderosas descargas hacia los lados, el equipo Rocket a un metro de distancia de Ash, éste lanza una tremenda patada elétrica que deja un rastro de luz por donde surca los aires, que los manda al cielo y marca su derrota…

¡¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido!! ¡¡Esto no puede ser!! –se escucha, mientras éstos salen disparados a la lejanía del horizonte.

¿Qué poderes encierra el Pikachu Soul de Ash? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese huevo que Misty protegía? ¿Qué le deparará a Ash su camino a convertirse en el campeón del mundo?

Esta historia... ¡continuará!


End file.
